Nebula
Mimicry is a fictional, twelve-years-old, anthropomorphic, female, purple alien hedgehog was found and raised by Doctor Eggman. She was raised to do evil deeds to help Eggman to take over the world. She has shapeshifting powers to take the appearance of others to fool anyone into believing that she is the one she mimics and frame them and, have a violet pearl on her chest to feel, attract and soak chaos energy into her pearl. Mimicry is confused between the sides of good and evil, so she does not know which side she is supposed to be, since she was raised by Eggman to do evil deeds such as helping him for world domination and learned some great acts of Needle as to be rescued and her friendship with Needle when they first met. She will find her answer, destiny and to choose the good or evil side and be strong and brave to fight anyway and being stubborn about some not let her join to fight and be seen as weak. Concept and Creation I started with Mimicry beginning of 2013, the first I had thought that she would be a new created life (physical 7 years old) created by Dr. Eggman, be a threat to the world and is called "Pnadora" after the first woman on earth in Greek mythology that was created to release all the world's ailments because of her curiosity, or "Mimic" before I changed to her final name "Mimicry". In contrast to being life that Shadow would she be the first female life (physical 7 years old) created by Dr. Eggman. Instead of being a new and the first woman created lifsform (physical 7 years old) created by Dr. Eggman I changed her story, being a very young and left with a mysterious past before she was found by Dr. Eggman. I searched and got the inspiration of a Sonic fan character named "Amber the Hedgehog" by her long spiky hairstyle to design my own spiky hairstyle to my character (a long spiky hairstyle without more than one spike). I also got inspiration for futuristic cuffs to design your own cuffs wrists and boots. First I had thought that she would have chaos forces before I changed my mind that she would have forskifting forces. I also changed her complexion to lavender iced tea distort normal peach, so she will be the first Sonic fan character who has unnatural human complexion. History Early life She was found by Doctor Eggman when she was very young and raised to be evil and help him to take over the world, and got a pearl shaped artificial chaos emerald to feel, attract and soak chaos energy into his bead to stay in form, utilizing chaos powers and transform into super form, since she can only take the form of others, but it is unknown how she got shapeshifting powers or if she's born with it. Personality Mimicry is strong-willed, cunning, adventurous, independent, courageous, caring, curious, confused, tough, smart. She may be confused between the sides of good and evil, so she does not know which side she will choose since she was raised by Eggman to do evil deeds such as helping him for world domination and learned a good action to be rescued and her friendships with Needle when they met for the first time. She is willing to be strong and brave to convince that she is not weak and can fight even though she is young, so she can find her true identity and to choose the good or evil side. She can be stubborn when Shadow looks at her as weak not let her be fighting because she is young, which means that she will rival against Shadow. She is sly thighs she use his shapeshifting abilities to deceive and confuse others. Along with Needle so it seems she seems good, but does not know that she can be loyal to him, since she is a member of and loyal to "Team Dark" also and believe that Shadow looks at her as weak because of her friendship and loyalty to Needle. Powers and Abilities Physical abilities Combat skills Fighting style Miscellaneous skills Weeknesse * Hun Håkan Ikke kopiere krefter dem hun etterligner * Mimicry do not know if she can be loyal to Needle since she believes that Shadow think she is weak because of she is loyal to Needle Relationships Doctor Eggman Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow and Mimicry were enemies first from the start and rivaled, she changed Shadow look when she first met him to taunt him, and when he thought she was one of Eggman's Shadow Androids. After then Shadow saved her, she was grateful he saved her from Eggman who had betrayed and threatened her by continuing to work for him, and from there she would go her own way of being with Shadow that she trusts now and become a new member of Team Dark. Since Mimicry has only powers to take look at others and feel the chaos energy with its sparkle and for her young age, do not let her be with Shadow in battle, for he thinks she is weak and useless in combat and spend most her find the chaos emeralds. Mimic trying to convince Shadow that she is weak and that she can be independent in battle with Team Dark. Sonic the Hedgehog Mimicry first saw a photo picture of Sonic, ignorance of who he is and changed the appearance of Sonic and Eggman then thought she was Sonic. Mimicry there followed Eggman's command to change to Sonic's appearance and frame him. Amy Rose Mimicry first met Amy while she was in Sonic appearance when Amy thought she was Sonic and was quite sure it was really Sonic this time than the other times she mistook others with Sonic, since Mimicry looks and hear like Sonic. Although she did not know or have heard about Amy and since Amy thought she was Sonic, she thought that Amy must be Sonic's girlfriend so she could trick her to team up with her to find the chaos emeralds. Mimicry wondered Amy to cover her one of her and Eggman their traps and showed her true self. Amy was surprised confused when she thought Sonic worked for Eggman, but proved to be a form changer tricked her and Amy can not believe that she was fooled and mistook someone else with Sonic again when she was absolutely sure that Sonic was this time than the other times. Meanwhile MfFimicry and Eggman had Amy prisoner took mimicry Amy's appearance so that she could go to trick Sonic and Amy shouted "You stay away from Sonic" after then Mimicry went. Needle Rose-the Hedgehog Mimicry and Needle got became best friends and got a close ban after then Needle rescued her when first met. But she does not know if she can be loyal to Needle if she should follow Shadow and become independent and strong, but she protects Needle if someone hurt him. Friends/Ally * Doctor Eggman (Formerly) * Shadow the Hedgehog (Best friend) * Rouge the Bat (Close friend) * Needle Rose-the Hedgehog (Best friend, possible love interest) * Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally) Family * Doctor Eggman (Foster father) Emesies * Doctor Eggman Rivals * Shadow the Hedgehog (Sometimes) Gallery Concept Artwork File:25112014686-1-.jpg|Mimicry (12 years old) Mimic the Hedgehog-1-.jpg|Mimicry (7 years old) Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hedgehog Category:Hedgehogs Category:Purple Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Infobox templates Category:Violet eyes Category:Girl Category:Lavendel skin Category:Fan character Category:Shapeshifter Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Teenager Category:Violet fur Category:Alien Category:Aliens